Hitori Bocchi
Hitori Bocchi (一里ぼっち, Hitori Bocchi) is one of the main characters of the Hitoribocchi no OO Seikatsu series. Appearance Hitori Bocchi is a generally normal looking girl with brown hair, pink eyes and always wears waterlily hairpin on the right of her face which forms a small ponytail on the right side of her head. When she goes to school she usually wears the school uniform on her torso, a medium length skirt over her legs, short, black stockings and brown shoes. When at home, she wears her "serious" outfit. Which is actually just a bear onesie. Personality Hitori Bocchi is a shy girl with extreme social anxiety. Hitori Bocchi is a kind and humble person, but she can be clumsy at times, as she spilt tea onto the table when Nako visited her house. Her legs cramp up whenever she gets nervous. She also passes out from excitement and happiness. Bocchi cries very often when she feels as if she did something incorrectly. Relationships Yawara Kai Kai is Hitori Bocchi's childhood friend. Kai is what motivated Bocchi to make friends with people in her class. It seems that they have a strong bond, but despite that, Kai wants Bocchi to make more friends. Sunao Nako At first, Bocchi thought Nako was scary. After Bocchi barfed, Nako called her "Barf", and even so, Bocchi was just glad about the fact that someone talked to her. She had gave Nako a drink after quoting her grandmother (as a gift), Nako asked if she wanted to be a gofer. "Would a gofer count as being friends?", was Bocchi's response, as she desperately wanted to be Nako's friend. Nako then becomes Hitori's friend after walking in the rain with her. Honshou Aru Bocchi's first real meeting with Honshou happened at one of the staircases in the school when Bocchi had found herself within a little feud with her first friend, Sunao Nako. While Honshou was helping Bocchi, she came over as a very responsible and wise representative, which just added to the surprise when she came out to be a total klutz. This, however, did not prevent Bocchi from still wanting to be a friend of Honshou, as Bocchi still thought of Honshou as a nice and cute person. Eventually winning Honshou over with her persistence. Sotoka Rakita Sotoka meets with Bocchi after seeing her sneak out of her house, mistaking her for a ninja. After Bocchi explains that she is not a ninja, Sotoka looks disappointed and leaves. Later, in an attempt to befriend her, Bocchi makes a paper shuriken with "I'm not a ninja, but can we be friends?" and hits her with it. Upon reading it however, Sotoka becomes utterly convinced that Bocchi's a ninja and that she's trying to tell her about her "secret". Afterwards, Sotoka becomes Bocchi's "disciple". They only officially become friends after Sotoka herself asks Bocchi to be her friend. Trivia * Bocchi and Kai share the same birthday. While Nako's was yesterday. * Bocchi is the type who saves the mustard that comes with the natto. * Her name is a pun on the Japanese phrase (一人ぼっち), meaning "All Alone". * She can speak Urdu. "سامنے کی سیٹ کے لوگ"(the person in the front seat) in Chapter 21 of the Manga. * She couldn't get into Kai's middle school because she was too shy to come to the frontal audition for the school. * She is very good at studying and learning new things. Gallery Hitori swimsuit.png 21.PNG Category:Characters